Wonder-Pink
Wonder-Pink 'is one of the main heroes in ''The Wonderful 101, and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. She's the fourth main member of the Wonderful Ones, and the first female main playable character to appear in the game. Her real name is '''Mariana Kretzulesco, and she is an Olympic gymnast outside of being a superhero. Wonder-Pink's Unite Morph is the Whip. She can use her whip to both damage foes, and pull heavy armor off, weakening their defense. He is the Wonderful One of the Transylvania division. History In-Game Bio Chosen to go to the Olympics in gymnastics while still in high school, Wonder-Pink is by far the most agile of any Wonderful One. She matches this with an advanced proficiency in melee weaponry, specifically with her Beautiful Whip, knit from a next-gen stay-press alloy “Belmont alloy,” for which she is unrivalled. Pink is known for her “laissez-faire” personality, behaving carefree and sunny during even the most severe missions, as if her duties were just another after school club; however, it is that relaxed attitude that, more often than not, spells disaster for the team. Exceedingly sensitive towards trends, she has decorated her issued weapon with a variety of accessories, and her tendency to prioritize fashion over the mission can occasionally give her superiors headaches. Nevertheless, Pink’s excellent physical aptitude and peerless acrobatics have led the team to countless victories. Extremely emotional, she sometimes reveals her terrifying true colors when angered. Pink is especially sensitive to anything said by Green, and she will gladly turn her tormentor into her whipping boy when set off. Though she appears to detest children at first glance, Pink displays an unexpected caring side of her personality towards Luka, after circumstances force them together. This change in personality gives credence to the rumors that she is in search of her younger brother, said to be kidnapped by aliens. For Wonder-Pink, fashion always comes before the mission. Extra care is spent to make sure each eyelash can be seen even through her Wonder-Mask. When she can focus on saving the Earth, it goes without saying that the cutest boys deserve saving first. An acrobatic ace, Pink’s weapon is the Beautiful Whip. Her thorn-studded Unite Whip proves her nickname as the Queen of Rage. Wonder-Pink and Wonder-Green form a fun little duo in the Wonderful 100. Pink is constantly brandishing her whip at each of Green’s ill-placed comments. Pink has more faces than just the Queen of Rage, though. There’s a soft spot in her heart for children, and on more than one occasion she naturally assumes the big sister role. She is also smitten with Prince Vorkken (or "Vorkkie" as she insists on calling him), and tends to start fawning over him even in situations where it would be inappropriate to do so. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Wonder-Pink appeared as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. Trophy Description NA: "A high schooler from Romania whose acrobatic abilites are so impressive, she even represented her country as an olympic gymnast. With her Unite Whip technique and her Queen of Rage moniker, you'd think she'd not be one to mess with, but Wonder-Green seems to enjoy provoking her. Well, to each his own..." EU: "This Romanian girl's physical abilities are so impressive, she's even represented her country as an Olympic gymnast. With her Unite Whip technique and her Queen of Rage moniker, you'd think she'd not be one to mess with, but Wonder-Green seems to enjoy provoking her. Well, to each his own..." Category:Playable characters Category:The Wonderful 101 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies